My Lovely Shiro
by Lollipop26
Summary: Hari ini Toushiro dan Momo bertunangan, tetapi pagi harinya Momo sakit bagaimana ya? Chapter 3! Please Read, and Review
1. Chapter 1

Balik lagi deh sama Lolly, cerita ini sequel dari 'Magical Cat' yang endingnya aku akui memang bener-bener ga nyambung, maaf ya baru dibuatnya sekarang….

Ini juga untuk memenuhi request dari Eca chan, langsung aja deh, please review and enjoy always^^

Untuk tambahan, cerita ini sudah melewati selang beberapa tahun dari kejadian dalam cerita 'Magical Cat' terima kasih^^

* * *

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo

My Lovely Shiroo

* * *

Di Universitas London…

"Heeiii…." Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada orang yang berdiri di sebelah mobil yang biasa kugunakan.

"Hei…. Apa kabar?" kata pria berambut putih itu.

"Baik… kapan kamu datang?" tanyaku dengan senang.

"Tadi jam dua belas…" jawabnya disertai senyum.

…...

Hai! Sekarang aku sudah kuliah, aku kuliah di London, di universitas yang sama dengan kakakku dulu. Sekarang di sebelahku, terdapat kekasihku sejak lulus SMA, Hitsugaya Toushiro menyetir mobilku menuju café dekat jam yang terkenal di London bernama Big Ben…

"Kamu ada apa kesini, jarang-jarang nih…" tanyaku kepada Hitsugaya.

Diapun tersenyum dan berkata, "Buat acara lusa, kamu lupa?"

"Ya ampun!" aku menepuk dahiku, "Bisa-bisanya aku lupa dengan acara itu…"

"Kita sampai…" Hitsugaya memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkirnya.

Ya… lusa besok adalah hari kelulusanku sekaligus, hari pertunanganku dengan Hitsugaya, tadinya aku dan Hitsugaya menolak, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kata yang tadinya menolak berubah menjadi menerima.

Aku kenal Hitsugaya sebenarnya sejak kecil, tetapi karena amnesia yang aku alami, aku baru mengingatnya lagi pada saat SMP, aku ingat sekali, saat itu dia menyamar menjadi kucing yang sangat manis. Kakaknya Gin, yang jarang sekali muncul senang sekali mengusiliku, pernah kakakku mengomeli Gin karena mengusili sampai aku menangis

Itu hanya sekedar cerita pendek tentang masalaluku, sekarang aku sedang duduk di sebuah café, memesan pesanan yang akan ku makan nantinya, "Aku Chicago Cheese cake aja, sama minumnya Swedish berry tea.." jawabku sambil menaruh menu yang baru kubaca.

"Ya… itu saja…." Kata Hitsugaya kepada pelayan yang sedari tadi menyatat makanan yang disebutkan.

"Silahkan ditunggu…" jawab pelayan itu ramah.

"Gimana kuliah kamu?" Tanya Hitsugaya langsung mengalihkan perkataan.

"Susah juga sih… tapi untungnya aku lulus, dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan… aku masuk lima besar!" sahutku dengan senang.

"Waah, hebat dong yaa…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih…" jawabku tersipu, tak beberapa lama kemudian makanan kami pun datang, ternyata cepat juga yaa…

"Silahkan…" kata pelayan itu masih dengan keramahannya.

Kami pun memakannya tanpa bersuara, karena itu memang tradisi kami agar tidak bersuara selama makan, waktu pun berjalan, makanan yang tadinya banyak, menjadi tidak ada…

"Selesai…" sahutku dengan senang.

"Kamu ini… masih kaya anak kecil, dari dulu ga berubah…" Hitsugaya terkekeh, yang membuatku sedikit kaget dia secara tiba-tiba membersihkan, mungkin sisa Cheese cake yang tadi aku makan, dari bibirku dengan tissue yang tersedia di sebuah piring. Tentunya itu membuatku sedikit tersipu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya bingung memandangku.

"Ah? Enggak kok…" kataku tertawa sendiri.

"Abis ini aku nemenin kamu buat, nyari buat baju besok… aku disini ga ada kerjaan beneran…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Baju? Udalah… pake yang buat malam perpisahan besok aja…" jawabku santai.

"Kamu tega yaa? Ini kan hari special… masa disamakan dengan hari perpisahan…" katanya.

"Eh… bukan kaya gitu maksud aku Hitsu, kan maksunya supaya ga keluar banyak uang gitu…" akupun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ga mau, pokoknya aku ga mau kamu pake yang itu…" jawabnya mulai ketus, terkadang dia memang seperti itu.

"Iya deh… Tapi jangan marah dong." Jawabku mencoba melembutkan keketusannnya tadi.

"Berarti ayooo berangkat." Dia langsung menarikku dari kursi yang kududuki.

Sesampainya di tempat baju…

"Shirooo…" aku memanggil namanya yang biasa kupanggil dulu, "sebaiknya kita pulang, kamu tahu kan aku nggak suka keramaian…"

"Ya ampun baru kita sampe…" Dia menghela nafas.

"Maaf Shiro, aku memang ga niat awalnya ke sini…" akupun mengaku.

"Hehe… memang salahku sih, pake memaksamu segala… kamu ikut deh ke rumahku… aku mau ngasih kamu sesuatu." Hitsugaya menarikku lagi, kok dia jadi ling-lung gini, biasanya kan dia tegas.

"Hng? Iya…" aku hanya mengikutinya.

Kita skip saja yaa… tidak banyak pembicaraan yang kubicarakan di mobil dengannya….

Pada saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar disana terdapat…. Hitsugaya?

"Kamu apakan saja dia?" katanya dengan menatap tajam Hitsugaya, jujur aku bingung.

"Santailah… aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan…" jawab nya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Gin? Inilah yang paling aku takutkan dari keluarga ini, karena mereka punya kekuatan sihir, mereka bisa mengerjaiku kapan saja, termasuk Shiro.

"Hah… Gin?" kagetku secara seketika.

"Iya.. maafkan aku, tadinya aku mau keliling kota tapi dia tidak mau menemani…" jawabnya masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ja-jadi tadi?" aku teringat saat memanggilnya dengan nama Shiro, dan saat membuatnya agar menghilangkan keketusannya, dan juga saat dia membersihkan cheese cakekku dari bibirku.

"Kamu kenapa Momo…" heran Hitsugaya yang asli.

"Gyaaa…" aku histeris menutup mukaku yang sepertinya merona.

"Kamu apakan dia?" Hitsugaya sepertinya mulai panic.

Gin pun menggeleng. "Ayo... masuk." Hitsugaya menarikku yang masih kaku.

Didalam aku disediakan minum, dan aku mulai bicara…

"Shiroo…" kali ini aku memanggilnya seperti biasa, "Dia jahat." Aku menunjuk Gin dengan sebal.

"Emang kenapa dia?" Tanya Shiroo, wah aku ini berubah-rubah, tadi aku memanggilnya Hitsugaya, Shiroo, Hitsugaya, dan Shiro lagi.

"Aku malas mengingatnya." Aku menggeleng-geleng.

"Kamu ingat yang kamu lakukan saat aku makan es krim, saat kita pertama kali pergi bersama?"

"Ha?" kaget Hitsugaya.

"Aku maluuu…" teriakku lagi sambil menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sudah-sudah…" Hitsugaya menepuk pundakku dengan pelan, "Dia kan memang seperti itu dari dulu." Jawabnya senyum, "Tunggu ya."

Diapun menghilang beberapa saat dan kembali lagi membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, "Mamaku membelikan ini untuk kita, aku sengaja tidak melihatnya agar bisa melihat denganmu." Jawabnya duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ya… laper.." Gin tiba-tiba langsung beranjak pergi.

"Ya-ya…." Shiro sepertinya tidak terlalu menghiraukan dia.

Kamipun membuka kotak itu dengan semangat dan kalian tahu apa isi dari kotak itu?

"Wah… bajunya… pink…." Jawabku dengan nada yang sedikit berbinar.

"Baju untuk lusa deh kayanya…" Shiro melihat jas hitam yang berada di bawah tumpukan dari baju pink milik Hinamori.

"Aku suka banget bajunya…" aku memeluk gaun pink berbalut banyak pita tadi.

"Syukur deh…" Shiro tersenyum tulus.

"Besok, ada pesta perpisahan… kamu mau datang Shiro? Lagipula aku belum dapat pasangan…" tanyaku dengan perlahan menatap Shiro.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menjadi pasanganmu selain aku." Kata Shiro tegas.

To be Continue

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Aku buat ini jadi sekitar dua chapter lagi….

Memang sih untuk chapter satu ini agak gak nyambung sama judulnya, Cuma menurut perkiraanku ini akan nyambung kalau udah chapter akhir, oh ya! Setelah Lolly menyelesaikan cerita ini Lolly akan lebih sering buat cerita bergenre humor, abisnya, setelah dilihat semua fic Lolly yang bergenre romance pada berantakan, hehe… (Padahal hampir semua romance, hehe…) Sebenernya yang humor juga berantakan sih, tapi seenggaknya Lolly lebih suka liat cerita humor Lolly daripada yang romnace -orang aneh- ya udah deh…

Maaf ya, kalau jelek atau ada kesalahan^^

Dan karena sebentar lagi hari valentine aku mau mengucapkan Happy valentine day for all!

Thank you for read, please enjoy and review…..


	2. Pesta Perpisahan

Lolly mau langsung aja^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pesta Perpisahan

* * *

Pada malam acara perpisahan…

"Kamu turun duluan ya, aku nyari parkir…" kata Shiro tersenyum.

"Iya… aku tunggu di aula utama ya…" jawabku sambil keluar dari mobil yang baru saja kutaiki.

Setelah Shiro membawa mobil untuk diparkir, aku berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tempat yang tadi aku sebutkan, yaitu aula utama, tetapi tiba-tiba…

"Hei!" suara itu… suara yang menyebalkan itu, suara dari salah satu orang dalam kelompok bernama The Queen, kelompok yang sangat suka mengusiliku. Akupun memutuskan untuk menghiraukan mereka.

"Sombong sekali dia…" suara itu terngiang lagi di kupingku, dan pemilik dari suara itu menarikku paksa ke tempat yang sepi bersama teman-temannya.

"Au! Au!" aku meringis kesakitan, "Ada apa sih?" jawabku mencoba untuk santai.

"Kami hanya ingin tanya, mana pasanganmu?" Tanya seorang dari salah satu lima gadis yang berada di hadapanku, akupun hanya terdiam menjawabnya.

"Kamu ingat kan? Bagi yang tidak punya pasangan tidak boleh ikut dalam acara ini…" kata salah satu diantara mereka lagi.

"Aku salah satu panitia dalam acara itu…" jawabku singkat.

"Peraturan, tetap peraturan, mau kamu pemilik dari universitas ini juga tidak akan berpengaruh…"

"Aku punya…" jawabku tetapi terputus karena…

'Plok' mereka melempar telur ke rambutku.

'Whush' tepung-tepung pun bertebangan menuju wajahku.

"Ups… aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang salju sudah mulai turun." Kata orang yang muncul dari belakang, orang itu juga merupakan bagian dari The Queen.

"Apa sih mau kalian?" sahutku dengan kesal, aku tak kuasa menitihkan air mataku, jelas. Aku kira ini hari yang special, tetapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, hari yang buruk.

"Mau kami? Kami mau kamu pergi! Jangan muncul di hadapan kami lagi! Kami benci… kamu telah rampas kepo-" omongan mereka terputus.

"Cukup!" suara laki-laki yang sepertinya Shiro.

"Gyaaa! Hitsugaya Toushiro!" teriak salah satu dari the Queen itu, ternyata benar itu Shiro, tapi bagaimana mereka tahu.

"Oh! Yang masuk majalah kemarin yaa! Gyaa! Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Nyariin aku ya?" pd sekali dia.

"Kalian ini, ga malu hah!" semuanya terdiam, "Kalian berbuat seperti ini ke dia, tapi kalian masih sempat berbicara seperti itu." Katanya tegas.

"Jangan hiraukan dia…" kata seorang dari The Queen santai.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menghiraukan dia! Dia orang yang special bagiku, dan dia sekarang dalam keadaan begini…" aku hanya menatap Shiro dengan sedikit kaget.

"Haa? Bagaimana bisa?" kaget ketua dari The Queen itu.

"Apa urusannya dengan kalian? Sekarang kalian pergi! Kalian ga punya kerjaan? Di dalam banyak makanan." Kata Shiro menuntunku menuju parkiran, semua anggota dari The Queen hanya bengong melihat kami, dan banyak orang yang melihat kami saat berjalan menuju parkiran.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, akupun berdiri di depan mobil dan menangis, hatiku sesak sekali.

"Sudah-sudah…" kata Shiro yang berada di sebelahku, sedangkan aku masih terus menangis, tak peduli ada berapa pasang mata yang melihatku.

"Hiks… Shiro, aku sedih sekali hiks…" kataku sambil sedikit tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tahu…. Sampai kamu nangis kaya gini… lebih baik kita pulang, nanti rambutmu tambah kusut." Sarannya mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku, hiks… tidak mau… hiks…" jawabku, aku ingin sekali ke acara itu, acara itu sudah mau dimulai, sedangkan Shiro hanya menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Terus gimana dong?" tanyanya.

"Momo…" suara perempuan yang lebut sekarang menemani kupingku.

"Rukia?" ya, dia sahabatku sejak kecil Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kamu diusilin sama The Queen lagi ya? Sekarang mereka benar-benar keterlaluan." Rukia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hitsugaya… aku pinjam Momo ya." Kata-kata itu membuatku mendongakan kepalaku yang tadinya menundukan.

"Aku ingin, saat dia kembali , dia sudah menjadi angsa yang cantik…" jawabnya dengan nada yang menantang.

"Sip bos. Kaya ga tau aku aja…" jawabnya semangat.

"T-tapi, acaranya kan lima belas menit lagi." Kataku dengan nada kaget.

"Terus kamu mau diam disini… menangis, di acara yang sudah kamu tunggu-tunggu gitu? Momo, apa sih yang ga bisa dilakukan Kuchiki Rukia?" jawabnya yang membuatku sedikit tersenyum, Shiro hanya tersenyum puas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah… aku tunggu kalian di aula utama." Jawabnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Aku pun mengikuti Rukia yang menarikku secara paksa, "Pak! Kita ke rumah! Cepat!" katanya tegas ketika duduk di bangku mobilnya.

"Apa tida apa-apa? Nanti mobilmu lengket…" jawabku dengan tidak enak.

Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman penuh arti, tak lama setelah aku berfikir, kita sudah sampai di rumah Kuchiki yang setara dengan rumahku, sepertinya ini benar-benar cepat.

Dia langsung menarikku, ke salah satu ruangan di rumahnya itu dan disitu sudah terdapat tiga orang bepakaian pelayan sedang santai, "Hei! Tolong sahabatku dong! Dia dikerjai dengan anak-anak kampus, aku yang memilihkan bajunya, temanya pink pastel. Dalam sepuluh menit." Jawab Rukia sambil melihat ke jam dengan yakin, sedangkan aku? Aku langsung ditarik oleh dua orang yang sepertinya pelayan itu, dan perawatanpun dimulai.

Sungguh, cepat sekali mereka melakukan ini, mereka… luar biasa, pada saat tujuh menit berlalu, Rukia datang dengan membawa baju dan sepatu yang cukup lucu, dress pink pastel, dengan lengan yang mencapai siku tanganku dan pita besar di belakangnya, dan bawahnya yang berenda sehingga tampak mengembang. Sepatunya juga tak kalah lucu, high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi, berwana pink bercampur perak, aku selalu suka gaya fashionnya.

"Momo… ayo cepat kamu ganti baju ini." Katanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Iya…" jawabku dengan cepat , mengambil baju dan sepatu itu lalu pergi ke ruang ganti, hmmm… aku merasa aku tidak cocok dengan pink pastel ini tapi tidak apalah ini darurat, setelah memakai bajunya akupun keluar.

"Bagus Momo… sekarang masuk mobil…" aku hanya mengikuti tarikan tangannya dengan pasrah.

Aku pun masuk mobil dan mobilpun berjalan menuju sekolah… sama saja, seperti tadi mobil ini sangat cepat, entah supirnya habis minum arak atau apa aku juga tidak mengerti.

Pada saat mau turun mobil Rukia menambahkan sedikit hiasan, yaitu bandana pita pink pastel, dan kalung pita, yang dibawah pita tersebut terdapat tiga mutiara kecil, entah seperti apa penampilanku sekarang.

"Ayo masuk…" Rukia, yah… menarikku lagi, masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya acara sudah dimulai karena ada keheningan dan satu suara yang bergema seperti dari mike.

Pada saat Rukia membuka pintu, hampir semua mata tertuju pada kami, Rukia tidak menghiraukannya, dia terus masuk dan menuju dimana Shiro sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

"Kamu berhasil Rukia." Kata Hitsugaya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"You don't believe me…" Rukia pun memperhatikan pembukaan yang sedang dilakukan di depan.

"Princess?" tanyanya yang membuatku menoleh

"Prince." Jawabku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya yang diangkat, lalu melepaskannya lagi.

…..

Acara dansa pun dimulai, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menuju taman saja, aku tidak bisa berdansa.

Angin semilir menemaniku sendirian di taman, aku memandang langit penuh bintang sambil menghela nafas.

"Tadi itu…" omonganku terputus karena tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa kamu sendirian disini, kamu ga mau dansa?" Tanya pria berambut putih yang baru saja ada di sebelahku.

"Umm… aku kan ngga bisa Shiro." Shiro hanya tersenyum medengar jawabanku.

"Kamu selalu menyangkal soal dansa…" Shiro menggeleng, "apa kamu mau dansa di langit lagi kaya dulu.." akupun menggeleng.

"Tadi aku benar-benar bingung…" aku tersenyum sambil menatap bingung.

"Aku tahu… bingung, takut, malu, bercampur jadi satu… pasti itu kan rasanya?" Shiro sepertinya berusaha menebak.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sambil menyenderkan kepala di pundak Shiro lalu memandang bintang.

"Bintang hari ini indah dan penuh arti..."

To be continue

* * *

Selesai chapter dua! Lolly update kilat kali ini, nah Lolly mau ngucapin terima kasih ya yang udah mau baca...

Walaupun chapter satu ga ada review gapapa kok^^ tapi kalau maaf ya, kalau ceritanya mengecewakan... kali ini chapter dua please review ya, jangan lupa always read my story and enjoy^^


	3. Sakit Dulu?

Akhirnya chapter tiga. Lolly langsung aja deh... Please always enjoy, read and review my story ya^^

* * *

Disclaimer :Tite Kubo

Sakit Dulu?

* * *

"Dia ga masuk…." Batin Rukia menghela nafas.

* * *

"Momo! Bangunlah Momo!" seorang wanita mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis yang sedang terbaris lemah di tempat tidurnya seolah, tidak ada kekuatan yang membuatnya bergerak.

"Ya ampun… Panas sekali." Kata wanita itu lagi setelah memegang dahi dari gadis itu.

"Mama…" kata gadis yang dipanggil Momo dengan lemas.

"Momo? Kamu kenapa? Tunggu! Biar mama panggilkan dokter"

...

"Dia demam tinggi…" kata pria berambut putih sambil memegang dahi Momo, " Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu."

"Terima kasih ya Toushiro, tadinya tante bingung gara-gara dokternya ga bisa datang, untung ada kamu…" kata wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Gapapa lah tante…" kata pria yang dipanggil Toushiro itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Uh…" Momo terbangun lemas dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu sudah siuman rupanya, makan itu buburnya, nanti dingin…" kata Toushiro sambil terus memperhatikan TV yang sedari tadi dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" ujar Momo sambil berusaha mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat jam yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, "Gyaaa! Aku telat masuk kampuus! Sekarang hari terakhir…"

"Masih sempat-sempatnya kamu berbicara soal kampus… Kamu demam." Kata Toushiro mematikan TV.

Momopun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, "Sekarang kamu makan buburnya, supaya cepat sehat." Sekarang Toushiro duduk di samping tempat tidur Momo.

"Enggak ah…" jawab Momo dengan singkat.

"Momo… Ayo dong…" bujuk Toushro.

"Aku… Enggak… Mau…" Momo tetap tegas terhadap jawabannya.

"Mau aku suapin?" bujuk Toushiro lagi.

"Enggak." Jawaban pun tetap sama, Toushiro lalu mengambil sendok yang berisi bubur, dan berkata, "Tuut! Tuut! Kereta mau lihat terowongan, kok ditutup ya?" Sekarang sendok itu berada di depan mulut Momo.

"Abisnya terowongannya udah di gusur, maaf ya…" Momopun menutup mulutnya kembali.

-krieet-

"Momo?" terdapat suara di balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Rukiaaa, hmp…" Momo menelan bubur yang tadi disodorkan oleh Toushiro.

"Shirooo!" Teriak Momo, "Maaf, penggusuran terowongan dibatalkan, jadi kereta dipersilahkan untuk lewat kembali…" jawab Toushiro.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" kata Rukia yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang pintu.

"Enggak!" jawab Toushiro dan Momo secara bersamaan, dan Rukiapun masuk.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" Tanya Rukia duduk di sebrang Toushiro.

"Dia susah makan nih…" keluh Toushiro sambil menunjukan mangkuk bubur yang masih penuh.

"Gimana sih? Pa dokter kok ga bisa ngurusin ini, lulusan nyogok ya?" seru Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Enak aja." Jawab Toushiro secara langsung.

"Momo… Makan dong, langka kan kejadian Toushiro mau nyuapin kamu…" Rukiapun ikut-ikutan membujuk, "Lagian kenapa sih kamu ga mau makan?"

"Aku ga laper…" jawab Momo.

"Pantesan, badan kamu kurus kering gitu, kaya sapu lidi…" kata Toushiro yang sekarang dengan nada cuek.

Tiba-tiba, Momo memegang tangan Rukia dengan erat, "Kamu kenapa Momo? Tanganmu dingin?" heran Rukia.

"Maag ku…" rintih Momo sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tuh, kan! Keras kepala sih…" kata Toushiro lalu menaruh mangkuk, yang sedaritadi dipegangnya, lalu keluar.

"Habis ini, minta maaflah sama dia, kamu banyak merepotkannya hari ini…" bisik Rukia di kuping Momo.

"I-iya…" Momo merintih.

…..

"Ini kamu minum obatnya… abis ini kamu makan, dan jangan menolak. Nanti ga sembuh-sembuh lho…" kata Toushiro memeberikan beberapa butiran obat dan segelas air putih.

"Iya." Momo menurut lalu meminum obatnya, Rukia hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu jangan banyak bergerak, nanti perutnya sakit…" kata Toushiro lagi sambil menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur dan Momo memakannya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi nurut gini?" heran Toushiro menghentikan sendoknya.

"Dia menyesal…" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu ini…" kata Toushiro sambil mengacak-acak rambut Momo, dan Momopun hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Pada malam harinya di kamar Momo…

"Aku gugup…" kata Momo sambil memandangi dirinya di kaca.

"Tidak usah gugup, cukup tenang…" Rukia yang sedang bersama Momo menarik nafas dengan perlahan lalu menghebuskannya dengan kecepatannya yang sama, sedangkan Momo hanya mengikutinya.

"Momo, ayo… acaranya sudah mau dimulai…" sahut seorang wanita yang sepertinya ibu dari momo

…..

Sekarang Momo sedang berdiri di antara banyak orang, di depannya terdapat Hitsugaya yang sedang memasangkan cicin yang cukup indah di jari manis Momo. Setelah kedua cincin terpasang di jari masing-masing keajaiban terjadi. Seberkas cahaya muncul diantara mereka, cahaya itu menuju kepala dari Momo dan Toushiro, dan sekarang di atas kepala mereka terdapat mahkota yang indah sekali, membuat kagum bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Sekarang kalian telah menjadi the princess and prince of Viola, walaupun hanya menjadi putri dan pangeran, kalian harus tetap menyayangi negri ini…" kata ayah Toushiro dengan bijaksana.

"Iya…" jawab Toushiro dan Momo secara bersamaan.

"Nah sekarang, saatnya acara dansa…" kata MC dengan semangat. Semua hadirin yang hadir bersiap dengan pasangannya masing-masing dan mulai berdansa saat music di mulai.

"Hmm… Jangan ajak aku berdansa, kamu tahu kan, hehe…" kata Momo sambil terkekeh.

"Enggak…" kata Toushiro cuek.

"Huh!" keluh Momo sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro menarik Momo kea rah luar, tetapi tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

"Mau kemana kita?" heran Momo, "Ikut saja…" jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada cueknya.

Setelah sedikit berlari kecil , sampailah mereka di taman yang cukup luas, dengan langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang.

"Waw…" gumam Momo sambil melihat kearah langit.

"Ayo kita dansa, kalau disini kamu ga bakal malu kalau kamu gagal berdansa…" kata Hitsugaya dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Musiknya?" heran Momo.

"Kita pakai ini…" Hitsugaya mengeluarkan headset dari kantung bajunya.

Dan mereka pun mulai berdansa… walau menjadi Hitsugaya cukup sulit, karena harus terinjak hak sepatu Momo secara berkali-kali, tetapi dansa itu tetap terasa indah.

Dansa mereka pun berhenti saat musik yang berasal dari headset itu berhenti, dan mereka duduk di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku berkali-kali nginjek kakimu, sakit ya?" kata Momo dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Iya… Sedikit sakit, tapi gapapa kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Makanya kalau aku ngomong didengerin, jadinya bergini kan…" kata Momo masih dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Gapapa Momoo…" jawab Hitsugaya santai sambil mengacak rambut Momo.

"Shiro…" nada Momo menjadi sedikit berubah.

"Iya?" tanggap Shiro cepat.

"Kita akan selalu bersama?" Tanya Momo.

"Iya dong…" jawab Toushiro dengan antusias.

"Walau kita ga jodoh?" Tanya Momo lagi.

"Hehe… Kalau itu lihat nanti, Tuhan pasti akan beri yang terbaik kok…" jawab Toushiro.

"Jangan tinggalin aku ya, kamu janji…" Momopun bersender di lengan Toushiro sambil menatap langit.

Tiba-tiba…

"Gin, kamu jangan tinggalin aku ya, kamu janji…" sebuah suara yang nadanya sama dengan nada yang tadi Momo katakana muncul.

Momo dan Toushiro yang kaget melihat ke sumber dari suara itu, melihat objek yang sekarang lihat dengan jengkel….

"Giiin! Matsumotoooo!" kata Momo dengan nada kesal.

"Hehe… Peace…" Gin dan Matsumoto menunjukan huruf 'V'

Selesai

* * *

Hehe... Akhirnya gaje ya? Maaf ya kalau jelek...

Sekarang saatnya ucapkan bye Romance, see you later, mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan jarang banget sekarang buat nulis cerita Romance and welcome Humor...

Hmm... Belum ada yang review ya? Gapapa deh^^

yang penting please always enjoy, read and review my story.


End file.
